marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 3
(Story) (Tittle) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Production1_1 = Kate Levin | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Ash's claim that he knows of a book with a power to stop this thing. A slim chance is better then none at all. So i went after Ash... carefully. But i'm thinking maybe it's too late... The end of the world is here. | Speaker = Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) | StoryTitle1 = Part 3: Night of the Livid Dead | Writer1_1 = John Layman | Penciler1_1 = Fabiano Neves | Inker1_1 = Fabiano Neves | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Nicole Boose | Editor1_3 = John Barber | CustomRole1_1 = Consulting Editors | CustomMembers1_1 = Nicole Boose John Barber | CustomRole1_2 = Consultant | CustomMembers1_2 = Robert Kirkman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** : * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The reader is introduced to the Ash Williams of the Marvel Zombie universe, named Ashley G. Williams. In this universe, this Ash has never experienced what Ashley J. Williams experienced in his original world, despises the Marvel heroes (he's even seen agreeing with J. Jonah Jameson's views on Spider-Man), and is a lowly clerk at S-Mart. You see him defeat a zombified Hulkling, watching M.O.D.O.K. being devoured by She-Hulk and Hawkeye, and encountering a zombie Multiple Man, before being distracted by the sight of Ashley J. Williams. This moment allowed Howard the Duck to attack him and eat his brains. After Howard the Duck is finished with Ashley G. Williams, he turns to Dazzler, before being sawed in half by Ashley J. Williams. However, this doesn't prove to kill Howard, as the upper half of his body leaps at Ash and attempts to eat him. However, the Scarlet Witch turns Howard's body into glass, which is then destroyed by Ash. The Scarlet Witch then explains to Ash and Dazzler what happened to the Avengers. However, her story is cut short when a zombie Thor appears in the sky above. Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler then go to Dr. Strange's home, where they encounter a zombie Doctor Druid eating Wong before being eliminated by Ash. After interrogating some of the books in Dr. Strange's library (including burning one book that told Ash to "get bent."), they discover that Dr. Doom has the Necronomicon in Latveria. However, they see that zombie super children are attacking civilians before they are attacked by Nextwave. This allows Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler to escape in Dazzler's nearby Quinjet. Nextwave, however, are defeated. Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler are next seen in the Quinjet flying to Latveria, and telling Ash about Dr. Doom (along with Ash hitting on Dazzler and Scarlet Witch and asking about a "Quinjet mile high club"). However, when they reach Doom's castle, they see it's under attack by a zombie Goliath. Ash simply states that they are "screwed." | Notes = * Special thanks to Joe Rosenberg, Albert J. Park, Karol Mora. *The continuity is a little confusing on this one as, though in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness #3, Hercules and She-Hulk are shown in flashback to be infected at the same time. This may be simply an artistic device, as in MZ: Dead Days, (which from what I can work out, takes place between & #3), She-Hulk is killed really early on, although unzombified Hercules is shown later on board the Helicarrier. | Trivia = *The regular cover is a reversed shot parody of , while the alternate one references the one from . | Recommended = | Links = }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki.